


Post 4x10

by 29PheonixLement



Series: Avalance [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement





	Post 4x10

Sara has an arm sling across Mona’s shoulders while Charlie is carrying Zari piggyback while Charlie still tried to guilt trip them into doing her share of the chores for the next week before she thinks of forgiving them for leaving her not once but twice during this last mission leaving the boys to follow them all of them rolling their eyes at the grumbling shapeshifter.

“About time you got back.”

The team stops at the growled voice not expecting to see Hank Haywood anytime soon. Yet here he was dressed once again in a suite instead of his ‘borrowed’ police uniform. “Your time is up. Hand over the fugitive.”

“No way in hell,” Charlie answers dropping Zari back to her feet only for her, not a secret anymore girlfriend to grab hold of her hand before the shifter could take more than a step away from her.

The sound of Hank’s cellphone ringing brakes the palpable tension between the two “Haywood.” He answers dropping Sara’s eyes as he turns away. “What?!” the exclamation making everyone who wasn’t Mick, Sara or John jump in surprise. “Dammit lockdown the building and….” He started to order “Then pull….” He changed but again stopped when the voice on the other end of the call started talking again.

“Bring it to the office immediately.” He growled his eyes going back toward Charlie then Mona before resting on Sara “Then have it ready in my office there then.” He finished snapping the phone closed before the caller could get another word in.

“This isn’t over. Not by a long shot.” Hank warns tapping the currier on his wrist. He walks away without another word closing the portal quickly behind himself before anyone could think to follow him.

Seconds later another portal opens this one bring his son onto the time ship instead.

Ray lets out a greeting shot pulling his best friend into a hug that Nate only barley returns his eyes red and tear-stained as he looks around almost as if he was confused as to how he’d gotten onto the ship.

“One thing is sure Nate,” Sara says draining the glass of scotch she’d poured herself already working on pouring a refill as her former teammate’s eyes found hers. “Your dad is a real piece of work.”

“Sara….my Dad is dead.” Nate says his voice cracking at the confession.  

****

The next time Ava’s eyes opened it was to the firelight sight of a cave over her head not the too bright lights of her captures torture cell.

“Try not to move.” A soft voice warns as a gentle hand rests against her arm for a half second to stop her movement. “You will be having withdrawal from the cocktailed drugs they gave but for now no movement to let your body heal from the beating and the blast of the explosion.” Her savior says holding up a canteen to Ava’s dry lips.

“Drink.”

Ava does gulping the water down like a desert dweller. Well, that at least explains why her last ‘testing’ session was cut so short. The building she was being held in was blown up. The only question now was by whom and why the hell had they waited so long? She’d been held prisoner there for nearly two weeks.

She’d found out after ‘Ava One’ (blue scrubs) let slip Sara and the others thought she was now on extended vacation giving her more time to devote to ‘reprogramming’ Ava instead of pretending to be her.

“Slowly Ava Sharpe.” Her companion says more annoyed than truly angry as she takes the canteen away leaving Ava coughing and gasping for air. It’s only when her vision clears, and she holds out her hand for the taken water skin that Ava gets a look at just who broke her out of what should have been one of the most secure off sight labs in 4042.

Nyssa Raatko and from the files she’d read from the bure Sara’s former lover.

“Given the lengths, you went to to find it with a literal burning building falling down around you I thought I’d save it as well as you.” Nyssa informs her digging in something just out of Ava’s view.

“I thought they’d destroyed her.” Ava admits her eyes stinging in the start of tears as she holds out her hand for the somehow only slightly burnt cat.

“They almost succeeded.” Nyssa answered wanting to ask why the toy feline held such an interest but chose to hold her tongue for now watching her Ta-er al-Sahfer new love snuggle the smoking cat as she settled back against the bedroll Nyssa made for her.

“Thank you. For saving her.”

Nyssa nodded again not completely understanding the appeal of the sabretooth the other woman was cradling like a lifeline. “Rest Ava Sharpe. You will need it.”


End file.
